Moe Moe Piri
by Adrienn-sama
Summary: S. Korea's eyes have been opened, and he wants his and everybody's imagination come to life-Piri wearing costumes and doing moe poses. What will S. Korea do to make Piri accept his dare?


**ONE SHOT**

**Summary: Moe Moe Piri, where a lot of countries are imagining Piri in a lot costumes, and S. Korea is trying to make alive their imagination by daring Piri in exchange of a lot of Mangoes and Korean drama. Will she do it?**

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic about Hetalia and Piri… I'm freaking crazy about that anime. Just so you know, I am Filipino and so is Piri (heck she's the country) so there may be some Filipino phrases and words and stuff. Enjoy! BTW Piri's name is Maria de la Cruz Carriedo here c:**

xxOxxOxxOxx

I'm just minding my business, cleaning, when I realized that my ASEAN family (and S. Korea and China) was talking in hushed voices behind me, which were loud enough to let me know that they were talking about me.

"Piri jie-jie is very beautiful! She is the epitome of Asian beauty! The Pearl of the Orient Seas is a name that suits her well, Laos!"

Laos snorted "Yeah, a 'pearl' and is a beauty, but seriously, for a woman she is an Amazon! Her strength rivals men, and that is very unlady-like, Mei. Tell her, Lien!"

Vietnam just shook her head. "The girl is right, and Piri is _lady-like_ for your information. She doesn't show it to people like you."

"She has small boobs, da ze~." S. Korea said, and Cambodia, Laos, Malaysia and Singapore nodded, and thus received a beating from Vietnam, Taiwan and Indonesia. "What? It's true, da ze~!"

"You know, I've always thought of Piri in a lot of situations aru~," China interrupted. "Like, imagining if she were a cat, a maid, or a nurse…" He stopped when he saw all of their noses bleed. He sweat-dropped. "It was only an innocent imagination, aru~." He then spotted Maria and then was immediately scared.

Piri was emitting a dark aura and was clutching her broom so hard that it was begging to crack and break. "_P*tang-ina, mamatay kayong lahat!" _(Motherf**, all of you, die!)

And that was how they went to the Conference with a lot of bruises.

OO*OO*OO

"Hey, Piri da ze~" S. Korea said, calling to her. "Hello, Yong Soo. What is it?" S. Korea only smiled evilly. "You wanna do a dare?" Piri immediately rejected. "No."

"Aw, come on, Piri! I will give you a box of mangoes and a lot of new Korean dramas, da ze~!"

Piri's ears twitched at mangoes, and she was already mouthing at the thought of mangoes. But she resisted. "I'm sorry, but it will take a lot more than that to do a dare done by yours truly."

S. Korea sighed. "Well then, you lead me no choice. I will personally tell Russia that you want to become one with him and you're just lying that you never wanted to become one with him. I will also tell France where your lingerie is located, and your embarrassing child photos leaked to everyone here, da ze~." He emitted a dark aura.

Maria was very pale and her mouth was wide open. "Where the hell did you get all that information, _gago? _You wouldn't dare..." South Korea merely smiled, and then showed Maria a photo of her when she was a chubby child holding a tomato walking around a forest with her pants at the bottom of her legs, and her underwear showing.

Piri screamed, very embarrassed and chased South Korea, but to no avail. "Yong Soo! Come back and give me my photo!" She screamed, not caring when she was in the middle of the conference room. South Korea chuckled. "Not until you do the dare, Maria, announcing it to everyone, da ze~."

"NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER!" "Okay," S. Korea was going to flip the photo, very slowly, in front of everyone to see. "NOOOO! _P*tang-ina, SIGE, SIGE NA! _Yong Soo, _gagawin ko yung stupid dare mo_! _Ibigay mo lang sa akin 'yan!"_" (Motherf*, okay, okay! Yong Soo, I'll do your stupid dare! Just give me that!)

S. Korea clicked his tongue and waved his finger. "In English, Maria da ze~" Maria was trembling and her face was burning with embarrassment. "Okay. I will do Yong Soo's dare, that I will not complain, and do his bidding. There! Now give me the photo, _gago_!"

S. Korea gave her the photo while smiling maniacally. "We will have a lot of fun, Maria, da ze~."

OO*OO*OO

S. Korea cleared his throat and then loudly announced Maria's acceptance of his dare. "Maria, your dare will be wearing costumes and doing moe poses in front of us, da ze~." The room was completely silent for a few moments until the whole room corrupted in chaos.

"Oh my gosh, jie-jie in moe poses and in costumes! I'm gonna faint!"

"Bloody hell! That's your f*cking dare, Korea?!"

"Hell yeah! My babe in a sexy nurse outfit!"

"That is an awesome idea approved by the awesome me! Let's get her to wear a bikini!"

"SILENCE!" Germany shouted. He turned to Korea. "What foolishness are you up to? We are here to discuss world problems, not to fool around!"

Alfred groaned. "Oh, come on, Germany. It's not like we're always doing stuff like this. Besides, It's f*cking Maria! Philippines! She rarely does things like this, and it's a miracle she agreed to f*cking Korea!" In a distance Piri yelled, "I was forced to!"

Alfred ignored her. "Come on Germany," He put his arms around his shoulders and waved to space. "Imagine, Piri in a black, fitting cat suit, or wearing pigtails and wearing a middle school uniform and calling you big bro, ir her wearing a miad costume! Imagine it! She couldn't complain, and she would be our slave." "Hey! Philippines said. "I heard that."

Germany inhaled deeply, and suddenly had a nosebleed.

Alfred fist pumped into the air. "That's a YES!" The room erupted again in loud cheers, while Germany is frantically wiping his continuously flowing nose that refused to stop bleeding.

OO*OO

"I-Is this really necessary? Seriously, where did you get all these costumes, Ate Hungary?" Piri asked, but Hungary was still looking at her and kept muttering about how adorable she was. Piri sweat-dropped and sighed deeply, pushing her skirt down. "Come on, Piri!" Alfred's voice from the other side shouted. "Get out here and do what you're supposed to do!"

She drew back the curtain reluctantly and stepped out. She wore a withe blouse and navy blue skirt that was above her knees and stopped at the middle of her thighs. Her wavy hair was in pigtails and a bow was on top of her crown for a finishing touch. "W-welcome h-home," She crossed her legs to let her thighs and knees meet, but not her calves. She also put on an innocent and cute face, one of her hands on her face, the other on her side. She made her voice very cute. "big brother..."

A lot of them fainted and bleed from their noses, and Japan was taking pictures of her, and she struggled not to release her killing instincts.

She changed into a lot of costumes; a cat, a tsundere maid, a high schooler, a gangster, a nerd, a model and lastly, she is going to wear what all men loved: bikinis.

"I absolutely do not do bikinis! Absolutely not!" She huffed. She begged Hungary, who was the one who helped her backstage. "Please no, Ate Hungary. No no no no no no no..." Hungary only chuckled. "South Korea gave me all these outfits. You have no choice, Piri..." She pouted. "It's a two piece, and it shows too much skin. Can I at least were a robe or something?" Hungary shook her head. Piri groaned.

_Kaya mo 'yan! Last na 'to, Maria. Pagkatapos nito malaya ka nang bugbugin ang gagong gumawa nito sayo. Gawin mo ang dapat gawin! _(you can do it! This is the last one, Maria. After this you are free to beat up the stupid one who did this to you. Just do what's supposed do!)

Though reluctant and probably going to lose her dignity, she acted her person on stage, leaving everyone in nosebleeds, especially France, and Spain sobbing, "Mi Hija, mi hija, what have they done to you?" and Alfred cheering and staring at her too much therefore receiving a whack from Spain.

OO*OO

"_Sa wakas! Tapos na! Sana meron pa ring dignidad ang naiwan sa akin! Grabe na 'yong gagong 'yon ah! May bikini pa!" _(Finally! It's done! I hope there is still some dignity left in me. That jerk was too much! With bikini too!"

She was going to leave when she spotted S. Korea tip-toeing and looking around his surroundings. He couldn't see Philippines in his perspective because she is hidden by the curtain, but she can see him clearly. A fiery aura surrounded her and she grabbed her rattan sticks and lunged towards S. Korea. "KOREA! DIEEEE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU JERK! ROT IN HELL!"

She tortured S. Korea until his face was not distinguished anymore. She was panting with anger and force, and was going to hit him again when he said, "Aiyaaa, Maria... Y-your m-m-mangoes are in your r-room al-alread-d-d-dy...Also the Korean d-drams..." He fainted as the end of their conversation.

Her anger disappeared and a flowery background and grinning face appeared. "Thank you!" She said in a sweet voice and bounded out the room. The whole exchange was witnessed by Spain, Japan, China and America, who sweat-dropped at Philippines attitude. "Your daughter is merciless and bipolar, aru~"

Spain sighed..."She just really loves mangoes..."

**~THE END~**

**Thanks for reading you guys! Give me some reviews, because I'm gonna do a lot of fanfic about Piri! Please also tell me your favorite pairings with Piri because I'm also gonna do a fanfic about it too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
